Major Monagram's School For Heroes
by veebeejustte
Summary: In a world where super heroes are common, but not by any means accepted, step-brothers Phineas and Ferb are sent to a school specifically for children with special abilities. But as the year goes by, danger seems to be looming, and not even a school full of mutants can stop it... There will be Ferbella, but not for a while. Rated T for violence, and... I dunno, it just is.
1. Thinking of Marriage on the First Date

**A/N: Hey, guys! New story! Coolness! Short non-sentences! Yeah! Anyway, so the trailer made absolutely no sense in relation to the plot you'll see here all the way up to the end, so don't expect to be relieved of that drama any time soon. The gang's gonna be thirteen, Candace and Stacy fifteen, and I've made Vanessa fourteen for my own convenience. They aren't proportional to the show, but it's an AU, so I can get away with it (I think). Yup.**

Lawrence walked into the restaurant, his hands shaking from the nerves. He was certain he had something in his teeth, or his hair had been messed up, or the bruise the anti-super protester had given him last week was still visible on his cheek.

Calm down, Lawrence. Come off it, you're doing this to yourself. You'll do fine...

And with that little pep-talk, he was ready to ask for his table. Luckily, the hostess was already prepared. "Name?" she asked, looking over the clipboard in her hand.

"Lawrence Fletcher," he replied as coolly as he could.

After a moment's pause, the woman exclaimed, "Oh! Linda Flynn's date! She's already arrived. She's a beautiful woman; you got lucky tonight. Here, follow me..."

Lawrence was led to a small table with a candle in the middle of the white tablecloth. There, the seat furthest from him, was a young woman with shoulder-length bright red hair. "Hi," she greeted shyly, smiling at him.

"Why hello, are you Linda?" Lawrence responded.

"Yes, yes I am. Lawrence?"

"That's me. May I sit?"

"Go right ahead," Linda motioned toward the other chair. Lawrence sat, and started looking at the menu.

"Sooo," Linda said flirtatiously enough for Lawrence to blush, "I hear you've got an ability..."

"Oh, yes," he wrung his hands. "I can teleport places. Which gives me even less excuse to be late."

Linda shrugged, "Eh, no worries. I was only here about five minutes."

Lawrence sighed in relief. He had had a hard time finding a sitter for his son.

Suddenly, something tugged on his curiosity. "So, do you have an ability?"

"Sure do," Linda smirked before striking her finger on the table. It immediately went ablaze like a match. After blowing it out, she quipped, "It's really useful at my kids' birthday parties."

"Oh, you have children too?"

"Mmhmm, my oldest is Candace, and she's seven, and her little brother Phineas is four."

A light shone in Lawrence's eyes. "Really? My son, Ferb, is also four!"

"Amazing, we should have them play sometime. Does tomorrow work?"

"Tomorrow definitely works."

The next day, Ferb found himself walking. Father had alerted him that he would be talking to some people.

Ferb _hated_ talking.

But nevertheless, he went ahead and teleported over with Father. Father's power was so much cooler than his. His mother had wings, and his father could teleport, and the two averaged out, giving him levitation up to three feet above the ground. Yes, three feet. It made showing of really lame.

Father said this family would have powers too.

Ferb was positive that their powers would be cooler than his.

Giving a dramatic sigh, he continued on down the small walkway. After a minute or two, Father (whose hand Ferb was grasping dutifully) turned onto the driveway of a certain house.

The cottage was your typical box-with-a-triangle design that about as complex in design as a five-year old could draw. It had the complexion of butterscotch, with a burgundy roof, and four windows (two per storey) with a door in the center. But despite being largely unremarkable, Ferb looked at it in wonder. What could possibly happen in there when he entered? Would they laugh when they found he could only launch upward a meter or so? Would they point and stare at his bright green hair? And what if they became his new family? He was sure to be the only untalented one.

Suddenly, he realized his father knocking on the door. This only increased his fear. How was he supposed to talk? He hated talking! What if he accidentally broke their toys? What if-

"Hi, Lawrence," the woman his father had described earlier greeted cheerfully before ducking down to his height. "And you must be Ferb!"

He nodded shyly.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Linda. Your father told me a bit about you; it sounds like you'll get along great with my son Phineas. Do you want to meet him?"

_No, I don't want to meet him at all._ "Yes, please."

Linda arose once more. "Well, why don't we come on in then?" She moved to the side and gestured toward the door. "Ferb, Phineas should be in his room. He probably already knows you're here; he'll let you right in."

And with that, Ferb walked up the stairs. To his left was a door with the letters "C-A-N-D-A-C-E" (he couldn't read too well, but he could discern letters) printed on it in large pink letters. To his right was another door that he didn't have time to read before it shot open and a small skinny boy with a shock of bright red hair like Linda's jumped out, shouting happily, "Hi, Ferb! I'm Phineas! I can tell the future and read minds!"

Of course he could. "...Um, hello?"

"Oh, you don't need to talk; I know you don't like to. And it's really cool that you can fly, even if it's only a little! I wish I could! Hmm, you think a lot of big words. And in that weird voice. I think my mom called it a Bridd-eesh ass-ent..."

_You mean "British accent"?_

"Yeah, that. Ooh, wait, I think I see something..." He shut his eyes, and slowly a smile crept up on his face. "Whoa... Our parents are gonna get married! That means we'll be brothers!"

_What?!_

"Hey, don't worry. It'll be awesome! And I think your power gets better, too!"

Truthfully, Phineas seemed nice enough that Ferb didn't mind too much once he thought it out. It was just a shock. He was gonna be brothers with this kid he'd just met a minute and a half ago.

"I know, isn't it awesome?!"

_We should tell our parents._

"Yeah! Come on, follow me!"

They ran down the stairs together, excitedly giggling at the knowledge of the event.

Then they saw their parents.

"Eew, cooties!" Phineas exclaimed, interrupting Linda and Lawrence mid-kiss, both blushing at the realization that their children were right there.

Lawrence wrung his hands nervously. "Oh... Hello, you two. Why are you here?"

"I had a vision!" Phineas proclaimed. "And we're gonna be brothers!" He put a hand on Ferb's shoulder.

"Oh, Phineas! You didn't have to say that!" Linda blushed harder than she had before.

"Why?" Phineas furrowed his eyebrows. "It's true!"

"I- I- okay then..."

_They don't believe you._

_I know, but they will._

_Wait, you can respond in my brain too?_

"I can?"

Ferb nodded.

"Can what, Phineas?" Linda asked carefully.

And thus was the beginning of a wonderful friendship, and an addition to Phineas' seemingly endless supply of powers.

Linda and Lawrence married just six months later, as Phineas had suspected. That was the day Ferb decided that Phineas is never wrong.


	2. Does Hovering Above the Ground Count?

**A/N: Yeah, that took far too long. In fact, I already had this written, I just forgot to post it. Um, yeah... Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, new chapter!**

_I wonder, if I were to hover in the air for long enough, would I actually be able to get higher?_

"Not for another three months, Ferb," Phineas interrupts, quickly diminishing my question, while raising yet another:

_Oh, what happens then?_

"Spoilers," Phineas quickly blocks me out of his head.

_I hate it when you do that, Phin._

"If I tell you, it messes everything up! It's like telling Frodo Baggins that Gollum's gonna bite his finger off at Mount Doom before he even leaves the Shire! I mean, he'd never think of leaving, knowing that!"

_So, I get to fly better, but Gollum's gonna cut my finger off?_

Phineas heaves a dramatic sigh. "You know what I mean!"

_I know, but you didn't exactly portray that information in the clearest manner..._

"Well, I'll portray the dang information in the clearest dang manner I dang want to!"

_Why the "dang"s all of a sudden?_

Phineas laughs. "I wanted to see if I could pull it off."

_Well, you can't. You're not very street._

"Thanks," he replies sardonically, rolling his eyes.

_Hmm, I wonder where Perry is..._

"Oh, he's right there," Phineas points across the room, where Perry is chattering in his typical manner, eyes out of focus.

_Huh, go figure._

That's when Mum calls, "Phineas! Ferb! Come on down!" This is unexpected; it's summer, when she's actually at home, she could care less what we do. She certainly wouldn't call us both to one location, unless there's a vacation. Oh, I hope there's not a vacation.

"Nope, that's not it," my brother tells me softly. "You're close though."

"Alright, mom!" Phineas responds to Mum loud enough to kill my ears, and I already have a headache. Then again, I always have a headache.

Shaking my head dismissively, I follow Phineas downstairs, where the rest of the family sits at the kitchen table.

Candace is nonchalantly twirling a lock of hair between her fingers. She has enhanced senses (seeing, hearing, smelling, et cetera), so not much really surprises her. She doesn't comment on my new shirt; probably smelled the fabric when I was still upstairs.

"So," I speak for the first time today, "what's all this about?"

"Well," Mum seems to be shaking from excitement, about to burst from happiness. This can't be good. "Your father and I have been looking into possible school options, since the public school instituted their 'no supers' rule."

_Yes, yes. We get it; we're all freaks. Now what's the good news?_

Phineas shoots me a smile of recognition.

"And," Father continues without missing a beat, "we discovered that there's a new school opening specifically for mutants. We've enrolled all three of you, and you'll start attending the first week of August."

"Wait, what?!" Candace exclaims with her usual dramatic mannerisms. Her voice jumps an octave as she complains, "That's in two weeks!"

"Yes," Phineas nods. "Yes it is. But it's gonna be awesome! I mean, think, there's gonna be a couple hundred people there, and here there's, what, us and the mailman, and that's it! I wonder what everyone's powers are gonna be!"

I facepalm. He's overlooked the fact that I'm a talentless loser. They all have. "Do I even count as a super? I can only go six feet in the air, and for eight and a half minutes at a time. That sounds pretty stupid, doesn't it? Would they even let me in?"

"That's the whole point, Ferb," Father responds gently. "This school is designed to help you excel in your studies _and_ in control of your powers. This may be just what you need to be able to fly better."

I sigh. "Very well. I'll go."

The next two weeks pass by far too quickly, and soon enough, I find myself sitting on an airplane next to Phineas. We enjoy silent conversations as Candace attempts to sleep in these uncomfortable seats.

_So, Phineas_, I think casually, blocking out the stress for another second.

_So, Ferb_, he replies, imitating my thinking voice.

_How many people do you think are gonna poke fun at my flying abilities?_

_I think they'll be impressed you can fly at all, to tell you the truth._

Sure, true enough. But... _Like they won't be astounded that you're psychic_ and_ you can tell the future..._

_Oh, come on, Ferb! Don't be that way!_

_And why not? _Because there really seems to be a good reason for this.

_Well, do you remember when you rescued Perry from that tree? That's gotta count for something!_

How did Perry get up there, anyway? _But Phineas-_

_And you can dunk a basketball every time!_

That really doesn't take too much, though. _But Phin...!_

_And when the school bully tried to steal my lunch money, you just hovered up, holding me right up there with you!_

_Ugh, but you've done so much more!_

_And I'm telling you that you are going to do so much more than I ever could! I can just feel... There's- there's something else there... Something powerful._

_Like what?_

_Can't tell you yet. You're not ready to know. It'd mess with the future. But it's good, trust me._

I would try to sway him even more, but at that moment the pilot announces our landing over the intercom. Within fifteen minutes, we're exiting the airplane, collecting our baggage, and finding a shuttle bus. Or attempting to.

"I don't get it, this map says there should be a stop right here!" Candace complains, obviously frustrated

"Don't you have super senses to keep you from getting lost like this?" Phineas asks politely as always.

I'm not quite so forgiving. "We have fifteen minutes, could we find some alternate method?!" After a moment of thinking over what my brother just said, I add, "And Phineas? The sixth sense is only theoretical. You should be the one observing this crap!"

_Why not look for kids with obvious superpowers_, Phineas asks me silently.

Agreeing, I start searching for... I don't know. Purple, scaly people or something.

... Or floating suitcases. That works too. I point to them, and exclaim, "Look! Over there!"

Candace catches my drift fairly quickly, and immediately finds the one practicing telekinesis: a short, wimpy-looking Indian boy about my age with curly, jet-black hair and wide observant eyes.

He is accompanied by one of those stereotypical, brutish, pick-on-the-weakling types, with a constant scowl and muscular arms that could lift an elephant (quite literally- his power is super strength).

Turns out they're right next to where we were supposed to meet for the shuttle. For the duration of the ride, Phineas (ever the talkative one) starts up a conversation with the boys, whose names are Buford and Baljeet. I fall asleep in the middle of a discussion on chemistry between Baljeet and my brother. Not interested in chemical compounds (I much prefer physics), I pass out in the seat.

Forty-five minutes later, Phineas nudges me. "We're here, Ferb! We're at school!"

I sigh. Just off this bus lies either the best or worst experience of my life.


	3. All the Female Characters are Introduced

**A/N: Sorry this is so slow, I've actually prewritten the first section of this, but I've been on vacation. Just a note, Vanessa is a year younger than Candace here, rather than a year older. I'm going to pretend that's allowed because it's an AU. Anyway, here's another chapter.**

That boy was so nervous, Isabella thought she was going to wretch. She wasn't a mind-reader, so she hadn't the faintest why he was nervous (in fact one would assume he was quite serene judging by his face), but under his stoic mask was a boy more jittery than her chihuahua back home on major caffeine injections.

As another shiver went down her spine, she decided she couldn't take this stress anymore, and walked up to him. He was in a group of four boys, all of which seemed just about her age. The two most quirky-looking were the ginger kid, whose nose encompassed a good sixty-five percent of his face, and the unnerved one, who had a boxy nose and green hair.

"Excuse me?" She tapped Green on the shoulder, and he immediately turned in her direction, the others quickly following suit.

"Um... Yes?" He furrowed his eyebrows confusedly, but he was still fearful, as if everyone scared him.

"Hey, so..." I started awkwardly. "I'm sort of an empath, and I couldn't help but notice that you're a bit nervous, 'cos it's kind of spreading to me, so if you wouldn't mind, could I please try to calm you down?"

"Oh," he replied bashfully. "Yes, of course."

"Hey, you're British, aren't you?"

He nodded.

"Oh, anyway..." She grabbed his hands and shut her eyes, trying to concentrate. What felt especially calm right now? She zeroed in on a center about twenty yards behind her, that seemed really cool and collected, and amplified it, sending it back into her and through her hands to Green.

Both immediately sighed in relief.

The boy, notably less stressed, thanked her.

"No problem, that helped me as well," she replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

The ginger boy, an exuberant, hyper-feeling kid, looked her in the eyes and smirked. "That was pretty cool. What's your name?"

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro," she eagerly supplied. "What's yours?"

"Well, I'm Phineas-" he gestured toward his sternum "and this is my brother, Ferb," he put a shoulder on Green. "We're both thirteen, going into eighth grade.

"That's Baljeet-" he shrugged toward an Indian-looking nerdy boy who raised his hand "and that's Buford." The remaining boy grunted affirmatively.

"I am in eighth grade as well," the nerd quickly diminished any doubts Isabella had that he was Hindi with his accent. "But Buford is in ninth."

"Yes. Yes I am," Buford spoke with a very gruff voice.

In the meantime, Candace had already managed to find her dorm. She was to share it with a girl named Stacy Hirano, who would arrive shortly. The dorms were set up in alphabetical order by last name; each year got a wing, and the girls got upstairs while the boys took downstairs. Apparently, Stacy was a shapeshifter. Candace wasn't quite sure what to think of that. What if she was like Phineas, and used her power all day every day for no reason? Or what if she could only turn into a platypus, and Candace had to deal with Perry again, which was one thing she was looking forward to not having to be bothered by?

This was interrupted by the sound of feet in front of her door. As she was accustomed to back home, she immediately jumped up and answered the door before the person in question could even have time to knock. "Hello," she greeted cheerfully, "Are you Stacy Hirano?"

"Yup," the girl responded, nodding her affirmations. She had waist-length silky black hair, and brown eyes that seemed calculating, but warm, welcoming, and very enticing. "You're Candace Flynn, right?"

"Mm-hmm," Candace smiled. "Come on in."

Stacy obeyed, and started unpacking.

The dorm room was actually fairly spacious for two people, though that was mainly due to the space conserved by utilizing a bunk bed rather than two individual ones. That saved enough space for an large oblong desk with a widthwise divider down the middle so that two people could effectively work there without distracting each other, in addition to the dresser that Stacy was currently putting her clothes in. There was also a cushioned bench right below the window, where one could see the grassy courtyard if they looked out.

Shortly after the two had finished getting settled, there came a rapping on the door once again.

Candace opened the door once again to reveal a girl dressed all in black, whose slight pout was paired perfectly with her visibly irritable scowl. Her dark brown hair hung down her sides. "Hey," she uttered in a cheerless manner. "I was wondering if you knew where the freshman wing was?"

"Oh," she replied uncertainly. "I think it's past the end of this hallway, then to the right. It can't be too far; this is the sophomore section. Hey, what's your name?"

"Vanessa," she replied. "And you're Phineas' brother, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He told me you'd be here."

Candace rolled her eyes. "Figures. Hmm, if it isn't too personal, what's your power?"

Vanessa almost laughed. "You can't see?"

When Candace gave a blank stare, she realized, "Oh, I'm behind the doorway. Here..." She walked in slowly, revealing a sleek, smooth, shiny pair of giant black raven's wings.

"Whoa," Candace and Stacy both gasped, for the sight was truly amazing. Each separate wing was about Vanessa's height.

Blushing, Vanessa mumbled, "I guess I'll go find my room now..." and walked out quickly, making sure to shut the door behind her.

Phineas and Ferb also shared a room, seeing as "Fletcher" and "Flynn" were next to each other alphabetically speaking. They sat on their bench (which was in the same location as Candace and Stacy's in their room), comparing their schedules.

"Okay, let's see... Monday, I've got Algebra at nine, Mental Powers at ten, lunch at eleven, Biology at twelve, and the rest of the day free."

_Biology, Physical Powers, lunch, and Flight._

"Darn," Phineas commented, realizing none if those matched up. "Okay, well Tuesday morning, I've got English, Combat, lunch, History, and Art."

_Similar, but I'm in Technology rather than Art._

"Cool! Then Wednesday's the same as Monday."

_Yup._

Phineas continued. "Then Thursday's the same as Tuesday... How 'bout Friday? I've got Algebra, music, lunch, and that's it, unless it's one of these ominous "Review Days" on here.

_I'm free first hour except when I have architecture, then I have algebra, free or review on every fifth week, and lunch._

"Hey, your lunch period's at the same time as my free period! And vice versa!"

_Yes, yes it is._

"That means that unless one of us is at a review, we can start doing things at eleven!"

_Unless we have homework._

"Oh."

_And I bet we'll have quite a bit, seeing as our classes are only two or three times a week._

"Point... Well, there's always the weekend.

_Yes, yes there is._


	4. Phineas is Scarred By Rain

**A/N: I'm sorry this is taking so long, guys. I'll try to hurry up (both with this and my other stories).**

That Monday morning, an August rain was looming over the school in the form of a dark, dreary rain cloud. Phineas pounded the alarm at exactly seven o' clock, vaguely annoyed that he failed wake up before it went off. He immediately tossed a pillow to the top bunk, which landed on Ferb's head. This was the fourth day they had been rotating the person who was to sleep on the top, and the system seemed to be working fairly well thus far.

Ferb groaned, wanting to avoid his one o'clock flight class as long as humanly possible. "Five more minutes?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh, come on, Ferb! It's nice out!" Phineas promised cheerfully.

Ferb immediately sat up, a bad case of bed head causing his hair to stick up in odd places. "It looks like a funeral out there," he murmured, collapsing back down.

"Fine, I'll give you that," Phineas replied, defeated. "Would you just get down please? I need some time to clear my predictions before Algebra. You know what happens when I forget to empty my inbox..."

Ferb, despite not being able to keep from smiling at the phrase "empty my inbox", rolled over, mumbling the words "just five minutes" under his breath.

"Okay, that does it," Phineas smirked mischievously. He shut his eyes, and entered Ferb's head. _Wake u-up! Come on, Ferb-ooch! You can do it! Come on! Up! Up! You want breakfast? I can get you breakfast! You want sunshine? I'll find someone who can control the weather, just-!_

"_Fine_, Phineas!" Ferb yelled at last, shoving the sheets down and hovering down to the ground.

"Cool! Let's go!" Phineas dragged Ferb out the door, still in his pajamas.

Algebra seemed to be an extraordinarily uninteresting class, if the phrase "extraordinarily uninteresting" wasn't too oxymoronic. There weren't too many classes that at stood out for being especially lacking in excitement, but Mr. Jones' class was certainly an exception. Even his name sounded unusually boring, and was certainly not supported by the fact that the walls of the classroom were a boring white, and completely undecorated save for a boring chalkboard in the front. The average-looking desks were in average-looking rows, each with an average-looking piece of paper with some average-looking math problems on them. Mr. Jones himself was a middle-aged man with a slow, monotonous voice that encouraged sleep, and he was currently writing his name with unremarkable handwriting on the board. However, Phineas hadn't seen that in person yet; he hadn't entered the room, so he was going solely off of foresight.

He noticed the door, Room 14. "There it is," he muttered, entering the very room he had predicted.

The one point of interest in the room was the only other person who showed up fifteen minutes early. She wore a white tank top with a pink skirt, her straight black hair hanging loose down her back with a pink bow on her head, and she had already finished the sheet on her desk.

Phineas recognized her immediately. "Isabella, hi! I didn't know we were together for math. But then again, I never asked for your schedule, so..."

"Well I am," she replied curtly, though not necessarily meaning to come off as such. "I don't suppose you have Intermediate Power Control next hour, do you?"

"No, sorry. I don't even know what that is."

"Well, since all the other eighth graders have a power control class of some sort at that same time, I guess they just couldn't decide whether my power was mental or physical."

"What do you think it is?" Phineas replied thoughtfully. "Because it looks sort of looks like both."

"It's neither," the girl shook her head, furrowing her eyebrows in curiosity. "It's kind of... Auric, I guess. I can take someone's emotion or energy, and sort of mimic it a bit, and transfer it to someone else if I want. The really easy ones I can make myself. Like... Gosh, why don't I just show you? Here, hold out your hands."

Phineas obeyed, and Isabella took them eagerly.

She shut her eyes, and the boy followed suit. "Okay, fair warning: the easiest one is sadness. I'll try that because I know I'll get it right." Then suddenly she stopped talking.

After a few seconds, Phineas felt a sudden tempest swoop over him, so real he almost thought it was actually raining for a moment. He never liked rain. It reminded him of lightning, and lightning only brought fear, and pain, and misery. Especially for Bucky, his old dog, who got struck by lightening. Phineas was only five, and it sort of scarred him a bit. Lightning was the only thing that killed his optimism, that reminded him that everyone would die sometime. Dread, misery, depression...

"Phineas! Phineas!"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Whoa... That was amazing. I mean, it was horrible, but it was amazing!"

"Are you alright, Phineas? You were crying earlier," Isabella looked concerned. "People usually aren't so affected. It is just a mood after all. I figured rain would just barely be enough to make you sad..."

"My dog got struck by lightning when I was five."

Isabella winced. "Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, no! It's okay, you didn't know!"

"I mean, sometimes I'll get it more dramatic than others. Here, you're still looking a little down..." She took his hands again, and sighed, calming down enough to focus.

This time he was met with the taste of chocolate. It was absolutely delicious, and he immediately felt better. He sort of wanted to laugh.

In fact he did. "Wow, that's the coolest thing ever! You can make people taste things!"

"Only chocolate, actually," Isabella responded, blushing slightly. "I have a different sort of experience I think of that brings an emotion. And since it's easy to imagine the taste of chocolate, and the feel of rain, or the pain of getting slapped, I can transfer those things just fine. Other than that, it's a bunch of reading and mimicking people's emotions. Truthfully, other people pretty much control how I feel. It all sort of leaks into my brain."

"Which is why you had to calm Ferb down yesterday," Phineas realized.

"Exactly!" Isabella smiled. Then, out of curiosity, she asked, "So, what can you do?"

"I can read minds and tell the future. I don't tend to read minds unless people ask though; they can typically tell when I'm in there."

"Wanna try on me? I gave you a demonstration!" Isabella pleaded eagerly.

_Okay, hi._

"Omigosh, that's so cool!" She spurted, and to any onlookers it would look like it came out of nowhere.

_I mean, omigosh, that's so cool! _She thought at him._  
_

_Thanks_, Phineas blushed.

That's when Mr. Jones called the class (which neither Phineas nor Isabella had noticed was full of students at this point) to attention with his predictably monotonous voice, terminating the silent conversation.


End file.
